I Love You, Mr Swordsman!
by Sara Sawauchi
Summary: Chap 6! Up : Gumiya tak kembali, Yuuma jadi babu? Di saat Ânembóriūs mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Gumiya malah enak-enakkan makan disuapi gadis manis! Dasar.. sialan kau Gumiya #pair un-mainstream #summary berubah-ubah
1. Prolog

**Vocaloid = Yamaha, etc.**

* * *

><p>Ghuuu! Peluru laras panjang itu melesat melebihi kecepatan suara. Siapapun yang berhadapan dengan peluru tersebut tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk lari ataupun menghindar. Namun entah apa yang terjadi, peluru kelima yang ia tembakan pada target telah meleset sejauh dua puluh senti dari kaki kanan si target.<p>

"Tch! Sialan.." desis gadis itu. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah dengan hati yang berdebar-debar.

Harus berhasil— batin gadis pirang itu. Suiga Sara, gadis itu segera mengisi kembali peluru senapannya. Tapi saat Sara kembali menempatkan matanya pada scope sniper-nya, si target telah tak ada.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana bisa dia menghilang?!" pekik Sara.

[Sara! Hati-hati! Dia berada dalam jarak 900 meter dari tempatmu!]

Mata Sara terbelalak. Terkejut mendengar laporan rekannya melalui earphone. —Kenapa?! Dari jarak 1600 meter, tiba-tiba dia sudah berada dalam jarak 900 meter? Bahkan dengan berlari itu masih tidak mungkin!— belum lepas dari keterkejutannya, Sara telah merasakan adanya bahaya yang datang.

Zuuuuu! Sara terbelalak kaget untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sebuah peluru berkaliber 5.56mm melesat melewati dirinya. —Apa?! Apa dia sengaja membuat pelurunya meleset?! Apa ini peringatan bahwa dia tidak mudah dikalahkan?!— Sara memalingkan wajahnya, kembali terfokus pada scope sniper-nya. —Aku tidak akan kalah!

"Sora, dimana dia sekarang?!" tanya Sara.

Ctik ctik. Suiga Sora terus memperhatikan layar komputer. Ada beberapa titik yang tertera di layarnya. Empat titik merah adalah musuh yang telah dikalahkan Sara— kembarannya. Satu titik kuning adalah musuhnya yang masih hidup. Dan dua titik hijau itu adalah Sara beserta temannya— Kokone.

[Sora, dimana dia sekarang?!]

Ctik. Zuung. Sora berhenti menarikan jarinya di atas keyboard. Matanya terpaku pada sosok musuh yang kini bersembunyi di balik batu yang jauhnya 400 meter dari titik Sara berada dan 700 meter dari titik Kokone.

"Dibalik batu, 400 meter jauhnya dari Sara dan.."

[700 meter dari Kokone.]

"Roger." Kokone membalas informasi yang diberikan Sora dengan dingin. Gadis berambut hitam itu segera membidik musuhnya yang berada tepat di balik batu.

[Kokone, aku tak bisa melihatnya dari tempatku. Bagaimana denganmu?]

"Tidak masalah."

[Kalau begitu lakukanlah!]

Tanpa menjawab kalimat Sara, Kokone segera menekan pelatuk DSR 50-nya setelah yakin dengan bidikannya. Nguuuuu! Dengan suara yang sedikit nyaring peluru berkaliber 0.50 itu terdorong keluar, membuat Kokone dapat merasakan angin yang amat kencang menerpa wajahnya. Kokone dapat melihat kekagetan pada wajah musuhnya melalui scope DSR 50. Senyuman kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajahnya ketika melihat musuhnya tertembak.

"Headshot." desis Sara dengan seringaian mengerikannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kira-kira lanjut nggak ya? Apa hapus aja? Maaf kalau misalkan <strong>**_Fic _****Ini berantakan, karena Sara ngetiknya lewat handphone. Jadi agak susah... ^w^a**

**p.s : maaf ya bagi reader 'Sleeping Beauty Dadakkan' belum bisa Sara lanjutin... /\**


	2. Bab 1

**Vocaloid=Yamaha, etc.**

* * *

><p>«The Princess of destruction» adalah sebuah julukan yang sepertinya telah sangat melekat baginya. Bagaimana tidak, di setiap misi yang dijalani olehnya tak luput dari kehancuran.<p>

10 orang sniper dan 6 Laser Avenger hasil curian berhasil membuat gadis itu bergetar karena semangat. Menggertakkan giginya, gadis itu segera membidik 3 Laser Avenger menggunakan Dragunov kebanggaannya. Menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan gadis itu bersiap menekan pelatuknya.

"1010 meter, masih terlalu jauh, tapi..."

Zuuung! Pelurunya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi disusul oleh dua peluru lainnya. Gadis itu tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya menunggu ketiga pelurunya menghantam masing-masing targetnya.

Daar! Dua Laser Avenger hancur, satu meleset. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis sekilas kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan maksimalnya menuju tempat lain karena posisinya telah diketahui. Kembali merebahkan tubuhnya gadis itu membidik seorang sniper yang tampak masih sangat terkejut dengan hancurnya dua Laser Avenger.\p

"Mati." gadis itu mendesis mengerikan bersamaan dengan terdorongnya peluru menuju si sniper.

Si sniper yang tak tahu adanya peluru yang mengarah padanya kini terpental, tertabrak oleh peluru berkaliber 5.56mm tepat di dadanya. Darah terciprat, membuat perhatian kawanannya teralihkan. Selang beberapa detik, dua orang lainnya tumbang di susul oleh ledakan satu Laser Avenger.

"Aa.. aa.. aa.. guwoooooooooo!" seorang pria bertubuh kurus menyerbu ke depan sesaat setelah matanya menangkap siluet seorang gadis berambut panjang.

M82-nya ia tembakkan secara brutal ke arah tebing setinggi 600 meter di hadapannya. Beberapa temannya menyorakinya karena tindakan cerobohnya. Namun si pria tampak tidak perduli, pria itu terus berteriak bagai orang kesetanan sambil terus menembak. Membuat dirinya menjadi sasaran empuk si gadis.

Bang! Gerakan pria itu terhenti, tubuhnya mulai oleng dan langsung jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi terlentang. Lubang di kepalanya memberikan penjelasan yang nyata mengapa gerakan si pria berhenti tiba-tiba.

Mereka akhirnya paham, gadis yang mereka hadapi bukanlah gadis biasa. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat mereka takut sama sekali, hal itu justru membuat mereka semakin bersemangat dengan hasrat membunuh yang kuat.

"Lebih baik menyerah dan serahkan diri kalian ke penjara, bajingan." si gadis bergumam kasar.

Tinggal 7 orang sniper dan 3 Laser Avenger yang tersisa. Para perampok gila itu sekali lagi telah mengetahui posisinya, namun kali ini si gadis tak beranjak pergi menuju tempat sembunyi yang lain. Tanpa ragu, si gadis kembali menekan pelatuknya, membuat dua Laser Avenger hancur berantakan. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya tiba-tiba, hujan peluru mulai terdengar di telinganya. Berguling ke samping sejauh lima puluh senti dari hujan peluru yang belum habis, si gadis kembali membidik.

Dan dengan hancurnya Laser Avenger terakhir para perampok mulai tidak berdaya, dua di antara mereka mulai berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Kabur meninggalkan kawan-kawannya sambil membawa sebagian hasil curian. Dengan cepat gadis berambut tosca itu kembali menekan pelatuk, menghentikan rancana keduanya untuk kabur.

Sisanya tinggal 5, hanya ada dua pilihan. Menyerah atau mati di tangan seorang gadis. Dua orang perampok menjatuhkan senjata mereka, mengangkat tangan menyerah. Tiga lainnya terdiam lalu mulai mengikuti, menjatuhkan senjata lalu mengangkat tangan menyerah.

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis, mendeklarasikan kemenangannya. Berbisik kecil pada walkie talkie di tangannya, gadis itu berdiri. Mengangkat Dragunov-nya lalu menghilang tertelan cahaya, meninggalkan lima orang perampok yang kebingungan.

Angin kencang berhembus tiba-tiba, membuat siapapun harus melindungi mata mereka agar tak terkena debu atau semacamnya. Dua helikopter muncul dari arah hutan, mendarat dengan gagah di hadapan kelimanya.

"Jangan bergerak."

Sepuluh orang tentara mengepung mereka, lalu mulai menggiring para perampok yang tersisa ke dalam helikopter. Dan lima orang tentara lainnya mengembalikan emas hasil rampokan mereka ke negara.

* * *

><p>Sara menggigit bibirnya saat membaca berita utama pada koran pagi ini.<p>

"The Princess of Destruction kembali membela kebenaran"

«The Princess of Destruction» seorang Onee-sama di sekolahnya, Axiom Academy. Sara tidak terlalu mengenal gadis itu, ia dan Kokone terlalu sibuk berfokus kepada misi-misi yang diberikan oleh mereka. Misi level 8, misi yang tidak terlalu sulit. Sara ingin sekali mendapatkan misi level 1, misi yang bekerja sama secara langsung dengan tentara utusan negara.

"Aku yakin kau juga bisa mencapai levelnya, Sara."

Sara mengerjapkan matanya terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok pemuda yang amat mirip dengannya secara tiba-tiba. Sora masih tampak sibuk di depan laptopnya, sedangkan Kokone, entah pergi kemana.

"The Princess of Destruction. Nama asli : Hatsune Miku. Level 3. Gadis sniper yang selalu menyelesaikan misi sendirian."

"Solo?!" Sara memekik terkejut mendengar informasi tentang Hatsune Miku. "Bahkan Shion Kaito-senpai yang notabene berada di level 2 saja masih harus memiliki seorang rekan."

"Yah.. aku tidak tahu seberapa hebat gadis itu, tapi— Apostolí!"

Sara menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar kode yang diberikan Sora. Bahkan Sara tak sadar Kokone sudah ada di sebelahnya entah sejak kapan.

"Distrik 5. Misi level 4, pertama kita!"

Sara menggigit bibirnya, tubuhnya bergetar mendengar Sora menyebutkan level dari misi mereka.

"Aã.. kita akan bekerja sama dengan... Hatsune Miku?"

Hening. Sara dan Sora tampak terkejut, Kokone menghela nafas berat entah mengapa. Seakan-akan ini akan menjadi misi paling berat baginya.

"Kuharap... misi kita akan berjalan dengan lancar.." gumam Sara dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kita akan berkumpul di ruang rapat lima menit lagi." ujar Sora.

Sara mengangguk lalu segera beranjak pergi, berniat mengambil AS50 dan menyiapkan diri.

* * *

><p>Sara sekali lagi menggigit bibirnya, di hadapannya kini duduk seoramg gadis berambut tosca twintail dengan gaya yang angkuh. Mata gadis itu tertutup, kedua lengan ia lipat di depan dada. Di bahunya terdapat senapan runduk Dragunov SVD. Senapan itulah yang membuat Sara menatapnya takjub, hanya dengan sebuah Dragunov gadis di hadapannya berhasil mengalahkan 10 orang sniper dan 6 buah Laser Avenger sendirian.<p>

"Berhenti menatapku." Sara tersentak kaget, Miku sudah membuka matanya dan kini tengah menatap Sara tajam.

"Maaf.." gumam Sara sambil menundukkan kepalanya, di sebelahnya Kokone memandang Miku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat di artikan.

Grek. Pintu terbuka dengan cepat, Suiga Sora memasuki ruangan bersama Kiyoteru.

"Kalian pasti sudah mendapatkan perintah bukan?" tanya Kiyoteru dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya. "Bagus, bagi Defensorum ini pastilah menjadi misi level 4 pertama kalian. Tapi melihat kemampuan ketuanya, saya akan menjadikan Sara sebagai ketua dalam misi kali ini."

Kokone tersenyum tipis mendengar suara Miku yang mendecih pelan.

"Dalam misi ini ada sekelompok mafia yang menyerang distrik 5. Kalian berempat diminta untuk menyelesaikan penyerangan mereka."

Sara mendengarkan semua penjelasan Kiyoteru dengan seksama, sedangkan dalam kepalanya kini sudah tersusun berbagai macam rencana. Hatinya berdebar-debar, misi level 4 pertamanya dan ia ditunjuk sebagai ketua. —Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin!— tekad gadis pirang itu.

* * *

><p>Di dalam helikopter, Sara memeluk AS50-nya, seakan takut kehilangan senapan yang selalu menemaninya sejak pertama kali gadis itu masuk dalam Axiom Academy. Kokone menutup matanya dengan tangan terlipat, di sebelahnya— di antara Sara dan dirinya bersandar sosok gagah DSR 50. Hatsune Miku yang duduk di hadapan keduanya memandang rendah Sara dan senjatanya— AS50.<p>

[Sara, sebentar lagi kalian akan tiba di distrik 5, bersiaplah..]

"Roger." Sara dan Kokone berbisik pelan menjawab peringatan yang diberikan Sora, sedangkan Miku tetap diam.

Sara terpana, di hadapannya kini adalah kota yang tampak hancur. —Sekejam itukah kelompok mafia yang menyerang distrik 5?— tanyanya dalam hati. Sara memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya, beberapa rumah telah rubuh, beberapa tampak masih berdiri tegap walau dindingnya telah bolong-bolong.

"Dilihat dari lubang di dinding... sepertinya Truvelo .50." ujar Sara.

"Truvelo .50? Bukan masalah bagiku." Miku dengan suaranya yang datar dan angkuh mendeklarasikan bahwa senjata yang disebutkan oleh Sara bukanlah tandingannya, namun Sara tetap mengabaikannya.

"Sora.."

[..dimana letak posisi musuh?]

Ctik. Sora mengernyitkan keningnya, layar komputernya tak menunjukkan titik kuning ataupun ungu selain tiga titik hijau.

"Sepertinya mereka bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang tak dapat di tangkap oleh sinyal komputerku." ujar Sora. Jarinya kembali menari di atas keyboard, mengoperasikan banyak program di komputernya dengan cepat.

"Ah.." bersamaan dengan desahan nafas pendeknya, mata Sora terbelalak.

Di bawah tiga titik hijau itu berada terdapat puluhan— tidak, ratusan titik kuning dan ungu (warna yang mewakili para penduduk). Itu artinya musuh bersembunyi di bawah tanah, tepat di bawah kaki ketiga temannya.

"Sara..."

[..mereka di bawah tanah..]

* * *

><p><strong>Arara... sepertinya ni fic tambah abal saja -_-a tak perlu berlama-lama. Review please.<strong>


	3. Bab 2 : bagian 1

**Vocaloid=Yamaha, etc.**

* * *

><p>"!" Yuuma membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Keningnya berkerut, merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Yuuma bangkit dari posisinya, memandang kota hancur di bawahnya.<p>

"Ada apa Onii-chan?" di sebelahnya seorang gadis kecil bertanya penasaran.

Yuuma diam, tak menjawab. Matanya memicing, keningnya berkerut, dan di saat itulah ia menangkap siluet seorang gadis berambut pirang menyandang sebuah senapan di bahunya dan dua orang gadis lainnya yang juga membawa senapan berbahaya.

"Mayu, sembunyi." Yuuma berbisik, gadis kecil bernama Mayu itu mengangguk lalu berlari kecil ke belakang, mencari tempat persembunyian.

Yuuma berdiri, tangan kanannya siap dengan pistol miliknya. —Apa mereka juga anggota Zerstörúng?— batin Yuuma bertanya.

* * *

><p>Sora tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun dari layar komputer di hadapannya. Titik-titik kuning di bawah tanah belum menunjukkan pergerakan, sedangkan tiga titik hijau lainnya sudah mulai berjalan-jalan.<p>

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan?" tanya Sora kepada dirinya sendiri sambil terus mengawasi ratusan titik kuning dan ungu di layar komputernya.

[Sora, apa mereka belum menunjukan suatu perubahan?]

Sora menghela nafas, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Belum sama sekali."

[Aã, okay.]

Sora men-zoom out peta di komputernya, memperluas jarak pandangnya untuk mencari titik-titik lainnya.

"Are? Apa ini?" Sora kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memicingkan matanya melihat keanehan yang terjadi pada komputernya.

"Hijau? Kuning? Ungu? Merah? Eh? Apa maksudnya?" Sora belum pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

Ada sebuah titik asing yang tertangkap sinyal komputernya. Warnanya berubah-ubah, dari hijau— yang mewakili warna teman. Kuning— yang mewakili musuh. Ungu— yang mewakili penduduk kota. Dan Merah— warna yang mewakili orang mati. Zuuung, Sora segera men-zoom titik aneh itu untuk mendapatkan gambaran yang jelas dari si pemilik titik.

"Ah.." Sora menahan nafas. Sosok pemuda tinggi berambut merah muda memenuhi layar komputernya, mata amber pemuda itu tampak tajam dan penuh kebencian namun juga... kepahitan?

Pemuda itu tidak tampak seperti orang mati, kalau seperti musuh sih iya. Tapi kenapa hanya titik pemuda itu saja yang berubah-ubah warnanya? Dengan cepat Sora menggerakkan mouse-nya mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda itu. Dan..

"Sara?"

Tilt! Tilt! Tilt!

* * *

><p>Hatsune Miku memasang sikap siaga, kedua tangannya menggendong Dragunov, siap untuk menembak siapapun yang menghalangi. Di sebelahnya, Kurokawa Kokone berjalan santai. DSR 50 ia sandang di bahunya, gadis itu tak menunjukan kewaspadaan sama sekali, namun matanya yang tajam terus meneliti setiap sudut kota— berusaha menemukan pintu menuju bawah tanah.<p>

"Ck. Yang seperti ini diberi level 4? Buang-buang waktu saja." gerutu Miku yang tak menemukan musuh satupun sejak tadi.

"Kita tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." ujar Kokone yang mendengar gerutuan Miku.

"Heh. Menyebalkan... ung?" Miku mendongak, sekilas gadis itu merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi.

"Ada apa?" kepala Sara tiba-tiba menyembul keluar dari reruntuhan melihat sang senpai berhenti berjalan.

"Rasanya tadi seperti... lupakan saja." tiba-tiba Miku menggeleng, raut wajahnya yang bingung sesaat kembali lagi menjadi dingin dan datar.

Kokone mendongak, matanya menyipit. Walau cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya tapi ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok tinggi yang mengarahkan pistolnya pada...

"! Sara, menunduk!"

"Eh?" Sara bergumam bingung, namun instingnya merasakan adanya bahaya. Dari ujung matanya Sara dapat melihat pantulan cahaya yang bergerak dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Gung! Peluru itu meleset, Sara hanya bergeser sedikit dan membuat peluru itu menabrak besi di belakangnya lalu selang beberapa detik, peluru lainnya mulai melesat. Miku segera menopang Dragunov-nya, membidik ke arah peluru itu berasal. Kokone juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun Sara tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" hardik Miku.

"Kita tidak tahu apakah dia musuh atau penduduk yang ketakutan lalu menyerang kita. Feeling-ku bilang dia bukanlah musuh." ujar Sara polos namun raut wajahnya menunjukan keyakinan.

[Srrrrk... srrrrk... Ra?... srrrk... Kone?... srrrrk... srrk... Miku-san?.. halo? Kalian bisa mendengarku?]

"Sora! Apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi sejak tadi?!"

[Maaf, ada kesalahan pada sinyal. Sara, di dekat kalian ada seseorang. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia musuh atau tidak karena titiknya terus-terusan berubah warna.]

"Apa maksudmu?" Miku bertanya tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Sora.

[Aku juga tidak mengerti. Titik orang itu memiliki warna yang tidak menentu.]

"Jadi dia belum tentu musuh?"

[Benar, Kokone. Dia belum tentu musuh, tapi kalian tetap harus berhati-hati!]

"Roger, terima kasih atas informasinya." Sara memalingkan wajahnya, memandang atap tempat peluru tadi mengincarnya.

"Hei kau!" Sara tiba-tiba berteriak. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi bisakah kau keluar?! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan!"

Hening, tak ada yang membalas teriakan Sara. Miku menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, tersenyum remeh.

"Kau pikir dengan berkata seperti itu dapat membuat dia datang dan mengatakan semuanya?" ejek Miku namun tak mendapatkan respon sama sekali dari Sara— Hatsune Miku diabaikan.

* * *

><p>Yuuma tak kunjung menjawab teriakan gadis itu. Pistol FN 57 telah ia turunkan. Jujur, Yuuma sedikit bingung dengan gadis pirang itu. Kenapa gadis pirang itu tak menyerangnya setelah ia menembakan peluru lima kali? Apa gadis itu mabuk?<p>

"Onii-chan? Apa yang terjadi?" Mayu kembali muncul setelah ia tak lagi mendengar suara tembakan atau apapun.

"Mayu tetap di sini." Mayu memiringkan kepalanya bingung namun gadis kecil itu tetap mengangguk. Setelah mendapat respon dari Mayu, Yuuma segera melompat turun untuk menemui gadis pirang yang menurutnya aneh itu.

* * *

><p>Di waktu yang bersamaan dengan teriakan Sara. Seorang Suiga Sora mendesah.<p>

"Anak ini benar-benar deh..."

Sora men-zoom out adegan Sara dan mulai mengawasi titik-titik kuning yang masih tetap dalam posisinya.

"Ck, ini sebenarnya misi level berapa sih? Masa level 4 musuhnya kayak gini? Kayak musuh level 10 aja."

Nampaknya Suiga Sora sudah mulai bosan dengan misi yang katanya level 4 ini.

* * *

><p>Pertama, Hatsune Miku tidak mengerti, tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu tentang gadis pirang di hadapannya. Kedua, Hatsune Miku tak habis pikir kenapa Kiyoteru memilih gadis pirang ini menjadi ketua misi. Dan ketiga, apa gadis pirang itu saking hebatnya masih bisa tenang tanpa mengeluarkan senjata sama sekali ketika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang belum pasti apakah ia musuh atau bukan?<p>

"Nah, bagaimana dengan perkenalan diri terlebih dahulu?"

Apa lagi ini?!— Miku menjerit dalam hatinya, seumur-umur baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang seperti itu.

"Um? Ah.. tidak ada yang mau memulai. Baiklah.. bagaimana kalau dimulai dari aku? Oke. Namaku Suiga Sara, umur 16 tahun. Level 7 Axiom Academy. Yang ini AS50, tapi aku biasa memanggilnya Asugo. Lalu... ah, apa lagi ya? Ah, aku juga punya saudara kembar namanya Suiga Sora, dia itu laki-laki."

Sungguh, rasanya ingin sekali Miku memukul kepala kuning itu lalu pergi ke pojokan. Bisa-bisanya ia membocorkan identitasnya pada orang yang tidak dikenal.

Yuuma sendiri kini mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Gadis pirang di hadapannya masih menampakan cengirannya setelah membocorkan identitasnya. —Dia sudah gila?— batin Yuuma.

"Eh? Tak ada yang mau melanjutkan? Kalau begitu biar aku lanjutkan."

"Di sebelahku ini Kurokawa Kokone, sahabat baikku. Seperti yang kau lihat, senjata yang dia gunakan adalah DSR 50. 16 tahun. Level 7. Aku dan Kokone satu grup, ah ya, saudara kembarku juga berada di grup yang sama. Nama grup yang kami bertiga bentuk itu adalah Defensorum, ok ok aku tahu aku terlalu naif sampai-sampai memberi nama grupku Defensorum."

Kokone membungkukan tubuhnya, tampak seperti sudah terbiasa dengan sikap aneh Sara. Sedangkan Miku dan Yuuma hanya bisa terdiam memandang Sara.

"Ini Hatsune Miku-senpai. Level 3. Onee-sama di Axiom Academy, dia ini seorang solo, hanya saja kami mendapat misi bersama di distrik 5 ini. Julukannya itu adalah «Princess of Destruction» aku yakin kau pernah mendengarnya. Nah sekarang giliran kau."

Yuuma masih terdiam sedangkan Miku kini tengah merutuki kebodohan Sara yang dengan santainya membocorkan identitas seorang Putri Penghancur.

"Yuuma. Aku hanya seorang pengembara dan enam hari yang lalu aku datang ke distrik ini."

"Ah.. aku curiga padamu, tapi ya sudahlah."

Miku dan Yuuma kembali dibuat kaget oleh Sara yang selalu berkata secara blak-blakan.—Dasar sinting— batin keduanya.

[Sara, jangan bercanda terus.]

Akhirnya Sora mulai mem-protes sikap Sara, membuat Miku diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

"Iya, iya maaf... ya sudah." Sara menarik nafas sekali lalu kembali dengan wajah seriusnya. "Nah Yuuma, kau tahu kemana jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah?"

"Ruang bawah tanah?" Sara mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tablet yang sangat tipis.

"Disini, adalah kita. Tiga titik berwarna hijau itu adalah aku, Kokone, dan Miku-senpai. Titik yang nggak jelas warnanya ini adalah kamu. Sedangkan ratusan titik kuning dan ungu ini adalah musuh dan para penduduk." Sara menjelaskan semua titik yang muncul di tabletnya lalu mulai membuat gambar-gambar itu menjadi 3D.

"Kau lihat? Kita berada di sini dan di bawah kita seperti yang kau tahu..."

"Zerstörúng dan penduduk."

"Benar, mereka adalah... eh apa?" Sara mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar nama asing yang disebutkan oleh Yuuma.

"Zerstörúng.. musuh yang akan kalian hadapi." jelas Yuuma.

"Jadi.. kelompok mafia itu bernama Zerstörúng." Kokone melipat kedua tangannya, memasang pose berpikir khasnya.

"Zerstörúng eh? Naif sekali namanya." Miku tersenyum sinis sambil tangannya mengelus besi dingin di pangkuannya.

[Kalau boleh aku ikut, aku ingin memberikan beberapa informasi.]

"Tentu saja Sora." Sara menyambungkan sinyal earphone-nya dengan tablet tipis itu, membuat siapapun dapat mendengar suara Sora.

[Oke, dapatkah kalian mendengarku?]

"Ya." Keempatnya menjawab dengan serempak.

[Baiklah, aku Sora, kau pasti sudah tahu tentangku dari Sara benar Yuuma? Begini, mendengar percakapan kalian tadi, aku menemukan beberapa informasi.]

[Sejak awal, saat aku mendengar Kokone dan Hatsune-san menyebutkan nama Zerstörúng aku sudah tahu bahwa misi ini mungkin akan menjadi misi yang cukup rumit.]

[Pasalnya, pemimpin dari kelompok itu adalah seorang Lael Fredrich.]

Tubuh keempatnya menegang mendengar nama yang disebutkan Sora. Bahkan Yuuma yang sudah tinggal di distrik 5 sejak enam hari yang lalu tampak sangat terkejut.

"Lael... Fredrich?"

[Benar, seperti yang kalian ketahui. Lael Fredrich adalah orang yang bisa mendapatkan apapun hanya dengan menjentikan jari saja. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah...]

"...Fredrich-shi bekerja sama dengan seorang profesor gila yang memiliki banyak pengetahuan tentang racikan racun dan zat kimia yang mematikan. Seperti Nonylphenolethoxylate atau NPE dan Batrachotoxin. Dari info yang kudapatkan, Fredrich-shi mencampur bahan-bahan kimia itu ke dalam peluru anggotanya."

"Jadi sekali tertembak, orang itu tak akan dapat di selamatkan walaupun orang itu hanya tertembak di kaki."

Sora terus menarikan jari-jarinya selagi pemuda itu berbicara. Layar komputernya menampilkan banyak foto dan keterangan dari foto-foto tersebut.

Tangan kanannya dengan gesit menggerakan mouse putih di samping keyboard. Meperbesar tiga foto yang tampak sangat penting dalam informasi ini. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, sora kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dan di antara anggota Zerstörúng juga terdapat seorang penjahat kriminal yang cukup terkenal, Utsutsuji Tamano..."

[..dan perakit bom profesional, Raider Azhisa. Keduanya adalah buronan nomor 1 di Amerika dan Jepang. Kalian harus berhati-hati karena Zerstörúng juga memiliki seorang mantan mata-mata Amerika, Rudolv Adrian.]

[Dia yang harus kita habisi lebih dulu, karena kita tak akan pernah sadar jika dia ada di dekat kita.]

Miku tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya sejak tadi, entah mengapa di antara seluruh misi yang dijalaninya ia merasa misi inilah yang membuat hatinya menjadi sangat berdebar-debar saat ini. Entah karena ini pertama kalinya ia bergabung dalam sebuah grup atau karena musuh-musuh yang akan ia hadapi adalah musuh kelas atas. Tapi, tunggu, kalau informasi yang disebutkan Sora adalah benar maka seharusnya misi ini masuk ke dalam misi level 1 bukan level 4.

"Mendengar musuh yang disebutkan Sora, bukankah seharusnya ini adalah misi level 1?" Miku bergumam kecil sehingga tak dapat didengar oleh siapapun, namun Sara yang berada di sebelahnya masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Nonyluphene... atau... semacamnyalah! Aku tidak tahu seberapa berbahayanya zat itu tapi... aku tak akan pernah membiarkan teman-temanku terbunuh." Sara berucap naif, gadis pirang itu memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada senpai yang selama ini dikagumi olehnya.

Pipi Miku sedikit bersemu menatap Sara, namun gadis dengan julukan «Putri Penghancur» itu segera memalingkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi sekarang kita hanya harus mencari jalan masuk ke bawah tanah lalu menyusun strategi." ujar Kokone disambut anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa ke..."

"KYAA! ONII-CHAN!"

Semua terkejut, bahkan Sora yang berada jauh dari merekapun ikut terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan super keras itu. Keempatnya menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati sosok berjubah hitam tangah menggendong gadis kecil berambut pirang pucat yang memberontak.

"Damn! Aku melupakan Mayu!" gertak Yuuma, tangan kanannya segera meraih pistol FN 57 miliknya. Membidik pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Hentikan Yuuma! Kau bisa melukai gadis itu!" Sara berteriak, namun Yuuma seakan menulikan pendengarannya.

Zuuung! Pistolnya memuntahkan dua peluru tepat ke dada si pria berjubah hitam. Namun dengan mudahnya pria itu mengelak. Si pria menyeringai. Tangannya yang bebas merogoh saku jubahnya lalu melemparkan sesuatu, seperti sebuah kartu lalu menghilang. Meninggalkan Yuuma yang menendang tanah dengan berang.

[Apa yang terjadi?]

"Akan kami jelaskan nanti." Sara memutuskan sambungan, memasukan kembali tabletnya ke dalam tas lalu berjalan mendekati Yuuma yang masih menatap langit dengan wajah murka.

"Simbol Zerstörúng." Miku ikut mendekat sambil memberikan kartu yang dilemparkan pria misterius tadi.

Yuuma segera merebut kartu itu menatapnya sekilas lalu meremasnya hingga hancur dengan penuh dendam.

"Akan kubunuh mereka." desis pemuda soft pink itu sambil menarik keluar pedangnya dari sarungnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajaja~n... akhirnya bab 2 bagian 1 sudah selesai! Dan akhirnya Sara bertemu dengan Yuuma pertama kali bukan sebagai musuh! #apasih<strong>

**Terima kasih bagi yang telah me-review. Itu sangat membantu Sara meningkatkan semangat! Yeah!**


	4. Bab 2 : bagian 2

**Vocaloid=Yamaha corp, etc.**

* * *

><p>Yuuma menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan diri.<p>

«Kalau gegabah kau bukan hanya akan membahayakan gadis itu, tapi juga seluruh penduduk kota yang mereka tawan!»

Apa yang harus kulakukan?— Yuuma kembali menghela nafas. Pedang dan pistol miliknya telah disita oleh Sara dengan alasan 'jaga-jaga'.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Yuuma menoleh, mendapati sosok gadis berambut tosca yang kini mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Dulu aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama." Miku melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada yang sama, datar dan dingin.

Yuuma hanya mengangguk lalu kembali memandang langit. —Mayu..—Pluk. Yuuma mengerjapkan matanya, di pangkuannya kini terdapat pistol FN 57 yang seharusnya sedang disita oleh Sara.

"Aku hanya bisa mengambil pistol itu, aku tidak tahu dimana Sara menyimpan pedangmu. Anak itu, benar-benar deh." baru kali ini Yuuma mendengar Miku bicara menggunakan nada.

"Terima kasih."

"Nah, kencannya udah kan? Mau jalan nih, ikut nggak?"

Yuuma dan Miku tersentak kaget, di belakang keduanya muncul sosok Sara yang sedang membawa-bawa pedang hitam Yuuma di punggungnya dan AS50 dalam gendongannya.

"Lain kali panggil kami terlebih dahulu." protes Yuuma. Sara memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Udah kok, kalian aja yang nggak denger..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Sara berputar-putar mencari kedua rekannya yang entah pergi kemana.

"Anak itu, benar-benar deh."

Sara mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang dikenalnya. Gadis pirang itu segera mengikuti instingnya menuju semak-semak, lalu ia mendapati Yuuma dan Miku yang duduk berdampingan. Sara tersenyum jahil melihat kedua temannya yang menurutnya tampak mesra.

"Miku-senpai... Yuuma..." Sara memanggil keduanya dengan suara yang super kecil.

"Terima kasih." Namun sepertinya kedua sejoli itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Nah, kencannya udah kan? Mau jalan nih, ikut nggak?" dan di saat itulah Sara keluar dengan wajah sok polosnya.

**End of Flashback **

* * *

><p>Yuuma dan Miku mengepalkan tangannya gemas. —Kalau begitu caranya mana mungkin terdengar... — batin keduanya.<p>

"Udah ah, basi tahu bicarain beginian. Ayo jalan, keburu kabur musuhnya."

Nih anak kebentur apa sih kepalanya?— dengan helaan nafas ringan, Yuuma berdiri dari posisinya, diikuti oleh Miku. —Kenapa juga harus gadis aneh ini yang menjadi ketua?— sepertinya Yuuma pun memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Miku.

"Oy, Suiga, pedangku." Yuuma memanggil Sara namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak mendengarkan— atau pura-pura tidak mendengarkan?. "Oy.."

Yuuma berhenti tiba-tiba, gadis pirang yang hanya setinggi pundaknya itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan jari telunjuk menempel di bibir Yuuma.

"Sst..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku datar sambil menyiapkan Dragunov-nya.

"Sora bilang ada seseorang di dekat kita... musuh."

Miku mengerjapkan matanya, ada musuh? Kenapa ia tidak tahu atau tidak merasakan apa-apa? Miku meraba-raba telinga kanannya. Oh, damn it! Earphone-nya lepas, pantas ia tidak mendapat kabar apapun. Miku segera memasang kembali earphone-nya. Eh, tunggu. Sejak kapan ia jadi bergantung kepada Sora bukan insting? Ah, sudahlah.

Sara merebahkan tubuhnya. Berusaha mencari musuh yang Sora katakan berada dalam jarak sekitar 980 meter dari mereka. Miku juga ikut memposisikan dirinya 10 meter dari Sara. Sedangkan Kokone telah berlari sejauh 100 meter ke Timur. Yuuma menunggu di belakang Sara dan Miku— karena senjata yang ia miliki hanyalah sebuah pedang dan sebuah pistol.

[Dia bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berada di bawahmu, apa kau bisa melihatnya, Sara?]

Sara melihat keadaan sekitar melalui scope-nya. —Dapat— batin Sara ketika matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan yang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Aku mendapatkannya." gumam Sara dan Miku hampir bersamaan.

Sara menarik nafas sekali lalu mulai menekan pelatuknya perlahan-lahan. Zuuuung. AS50 memuntahkan pelurunya dan melesat cepat ke arah target.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Miku bertanya kaget hampir memekik.

"Memancingnya keluar." jawab Sara datar dan dingin— suara yang baru pertama kali Miku dengar.

Yuuma yang menonton di belakang juga tampak terkejut dengan perubahan sikap yang ditunjukan oleh Sara. —Seperti inikah dia dalam medan perang?— batin Miku dan Yuuma yang entah mengapa bisa bersamaan.

Sara menunggu, namun musuh belum juga keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Zuuung. Peluru kembali di muntahkan, berusaha membuat si musuh merasa dalam bahaya. Tepat, setelah peluru yang kedua, musuh berambut pink itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Uzi Submachine Guns.." Miku bergumam menyebut senjata yang dibawa pria berambut pink itu.

"Kita lihat sebesar apa kemampuanmu."

Sara kembali menekan pelatuknya, sengaja membuat pelurunya meleset beberapa senti dari kepala target. Pria berambut pink itu mengarahkan USG-nya pada Sara. Guung! Guung! Dua peluru dimuntakan, Sara menundukan kepalanya, menghindari peluru dengan mudah. Lalu kembali menembak.

Miku yang berbaring di sebelahnya ikut membidik, inilah kesempatan selagi musuh tak tahu bahwa dirinya ada. Dragunov memuntahkan peluru, melesat dengan cepat ke arah target dengan suara yang cukup nyaring. Miku tersenyum tipis, namun senyumannya luntur seketika. Peluru yang ia tembakan hanya berhasil merobek jaket lengan kanan musuh.

"Cih." Miku mendecih kecil mengetahui pria itu bisa dengan mudahnya menghindari pelurunya.

[Sara...]

Sara menggeser kepalanya sedikit, bersamaan dengan gerakannya itu sebuah peluru kecil melesat melewati dirinya.

[Ada tiga orang, dua di hadapan kalian. Satu lagi sedang diatasi Kokone.]

"Roger." Sara menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Seorang wanita berambut pink dengan waja yang sama persis seperti pria tadi menodongkan senjatanya.

"Miku-senpai, bisa..."

"Tak masalah bagiku." Miku menyela Sara, tak ingin membuang-buang waktu.

Sara mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah Yuuma yang berjongkok di belakangnya. "Yuuma ikut aku."

Sara berdiri dari posisinya lalu berlari ke arah selatan tanpa menunggu jawaban pemuda itu. Yuuma yang tahu Sara sedang dalam mode serius segera berlari mengikuti. Wanita berambut pink yang melihat keduanya pergi pun ikut beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan rekannya.

"Kita mau kemana?!" tanya Yuuma setengah berteriak karena Sara sudah berlari jauh di depannya. Yuuma tak menduga gadis aneh berambut pirang ini dapat berlari secepat itu.

Sara tak menjawab, gadis itu tetap berlari ke arah tebing setinggi 700 meter di hadapannya. —Dia gila!— batin Yuuma yang telah mengerti rencana Sara.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini? Jarak musuh pastilah sangat jauh." ujar Yuuma ketika keduanya sudah merebahkan diri di atas tebing.

Dari atas sini, Yuuma bisa melihat Kokone yang sedang terlibat dalam baku tembak dengan seorang pemuda berambut hijau. DSR 50 kebanggaannya ia sandang di bahunya sedangkan di kedua tangannya terdapat dua buah pistol Beretta 92.

"Yuuma."

Yuuma menoleh ke arah Sara, di saat yang bersamaan ia dapat merasakan sebuah peluru melewati telinganya. Ia pun mengerti, Sara memanggil namanya karena bermaksud menyelamatkan dirinya dari hantaman peluru.

"Terima kasih." bisik Yuuma.

* * *

><p>Sora mengetik dengan sangat cepat, tiga gambar video muncul. Dengan gesit, Sora mempause film-film itu, membuat ketiga film hanya menampilkan wajah-wajah tertentu.<p>

Ctik. Ctik. Ctik. Zuuung. Sora memperbesar sebuah gambar seorang pemuda berambut hijau. Komputernya segera menampilkan banyak tulisan-tulisan dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Nakajima Gumiya, 15 tahun. Anggota termuda Zerstörúng." bisik Sora yang tengah melepas earphone-nya.

Gambar berganti menjadi gambar seorang pria dan wanita berambut pink.

"Megurine Luki dan Megurine Luka, 20 tahun. Jadi begitu... Ânembóriūs juga bergabung ke dalam Zerstörúng."

Sora memasang kembali earphone-nya.

"Sara, Kokone, Hatsune-san..."

* * *

><p>"Ânembóriūs, eh? Musuh terbesar Axiom Academy ternyata ikut bergabung rupanya." Miku tersenyum sarkastik.<p>

Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu kini tengah bersembunyi di balik batu, menghindari hujan peluru yang di tembakkan oleh pria bernama Megurine Luki itu.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini selalu memporakporandakan sekolahku, eh?"

"Ânembóriūs... mati kalian.."

Zuuung. Peluru kembali melesat keluar. Miku dengan cepat memasang peredam suara pada Dragunov, membuat senapannya menjadi lebih mematikan. Vuuung. Dengan suara yang lebih halus, Dragunov memuntahkan peluru. Peluru pertama berhasil dihindari, tapi Miku tak yakin 40% peluru keduanya tidak dapat dihindari. Bukan Ânembóriūs musuh bebuyutan Axiom Academy namanya kalau tak dapat menghindari peluru dengan mudah.

Perkiraan Miku tepat, walau sudah ia pasang peredam suara, Megurine Luki masih bisa menghindari pelurunya.

Miku menggertakan giginya. Tangan kanannya merogoh kantong peluru di paha kanannya. Mengambil peluru roket dengan kaliber yang kecil.

"Huff... seumur-umur baru kali ini aku menggunakan peluru roket pada musuh." gumam Miku.

Miku memasukan lima peluru roket pada megasen Dragunov-nya. Lalu membidik Megurine Luki yang mulai menembakan peluru padanya.

"Mati."

* * *

><p>"Tak kusangka Axiom memiliki murid sehebat ini."<p>

Kokone tetap diam, tak menunjukan ekspresi sama sekali. Pakaian lengan kanannya tampak sobek, luka memanjang tertera di lengan putihnya.

"Cih, apa kau..."

"Ânembóriūs. Nakajima Gumiya, 15 tahun. Anggota termuda. Lebih muda dariku rupanya."

Nakajima Gumiya membelalakan matanya. —Bagaimana dia tahu?!— batin pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Berterima kasihlah kepada hacker terhandal di Axiom." Kokone berujar dingin seakan gadis itu dapat mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran Gumiya.

Kokone menyimpan kedua pistolnya lalu menyiapkan DSR 50.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya.. mari kita serius."

Grek. Kokone membidik, membuat Gumiya harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Aā.. baiklah.. baiklah... ayo serius." Gumiya memberikan senyum sinisnya, lalu menyimpan pistolnya dan menarik keluar katana dari sarungnya.

Psssss... asap keluar. Membuat Gumiya tak dapat melihat apapun. Zuuuung. Trang! Pedang beradu dengan peluru. Biarpun asap ini mengganggu penglihatannya, namun instingnya tetap berjalan dengan baik.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang." Kokone mendesis di tempat persembunyiannya, membidik seorang Nakajima Gumiya tepat di kepala.

* * *

><p>"Ânembóriūs?" Yuuma mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nama asing yang disebutkan Sora.<p>

[Ya, mereka adalah... hei, memangnya kemana Sara?]

Yuuma menghela nafas, memandang gadis pirang di sebelahnya yang tengah membidik. Lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

"Dia menyerahkan earphone-nya padaku."

[Eeh... benar-benar deh.]

"Dapat."

Yuuma memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sara, mengabaikan Sora yang tengah bercuap-cuap kepada ketiga rekannya plus Yuuma. Gadis pirang di sebelahnya tampak siap menembak, namun ketika Yuuma memandang ke depan, ia tak menemukan musuh satupun.

"Dimana?" Yuuma bergumam.

"1700 meter di depan." ujar Sara yang sempat mendengar gumaman Yuuma.

1700?! Memangnya dia bisa?!— batin Yuuma setengah kaget. Zuuuuu. Pertanyaan Yuuma belum terjawab dan sebuah peluru sudah melesat dengan cepat ke arah batu besar lebih dahulu. Yuuma menunggu, namun tampaknya peluru Sara meleset. Zuuuu. Peluru kembali ditembakkan ke arah yang berbeda. —Apa musuh berpindah tempat dengan cepat?!

"Sialan." Yuuma sedikit tersentak mendengar umpatan yang dilontarkan Sara.

Kupikir dia orangnya polos— batin Yuuma. Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya berusaha mencari sosok musuh. Di telinganya terdengar suara Sora yang sedang memberikan informasi kepada Kokone dan Miku.

"Ah.." Yuuma mendesah mendapati sosok wanita berambut pink tengah menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Yuuma. Pindah." Sara berdiri, berpindah dengan cepat di balik bayangan agar tidak diketahui musuh.

Yuuma ikut berdiri berniat mengikuti Sara namun sebuah cahaya tertangkap indera penglihatan Yuuma. —Bahaya!— Yuuma menarik tubuhnya ke belakang dengan cepat ketika sebuah peluru melesat di hadapannya. Yuuma menoleh, mendapati wanita itu menodongkan senapannya ke arah Yuuma. —Sialan apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Yuuma tiba-tiba tersentak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sebuah pedang di punggungnya. Hampir saja ia lupa kalau ia adalah seorang pendekar berpedang. Bahkan ia sudah lupa kalau ia juga memiliki sebuah pistol, seharusnya ia tak perlu panik.

[Oy, Yuuma. Sebaiknya kau ikuti Sara!]

Di telinganya Sora berteriak. Yuuma kembali memandang ke bawah, namun wanita itu telah hilang. Dan tak jauh dari tempatnya terdengar banyak peluru yang ditembakkan. Yuuma berbalik, hendak menuju ke tempat Sara berada. Crash. Namun sebuah pisau bedah berhasil menggores pipinya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku.."

Di hadapannya kini berdiri sosok pemuda bertopi yang memiliki banyak pisau bedah.

"Shit. Kenapa banyak sekali halangan sih?!" gumam Yuuma jengkel sambil menyiapkan pedangnya.

* * *

><p>Jarinya terus menari. Seluruh komputer ia nyalakan, pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi hitam itu mengerang frustasi. Sora panik. Seluruh temannya benar-benar terpisah.<p>

Komputer pertama menampakkan gambar Miku yang kini terus berguling menghindari tembakkan Luki. Keadaan di sekelilingnya benar-benar hancur. Princess of Destruction benar-benar luar biasa.

Komputer kedua menampakkan gambar Gumiya yang menghalau semua peluru. Lalu di atas pohon yang berada tepat di belakang Gumiya muncul Kokone dengan DSR 50-nya. Dar. Suara tembakkan terdengar, namun sepertinya Gumiya kembali berhasil menghindari peluru.

Komputer ketiga menampakkan gambar Yuuma yang masih terdiam. Di hadapannya terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat bertopi yang baru-baru ini diketahui oleh Sora bernama Hakasane Muyo. Anggota keempat Ânembóriūs yang jarang sekali menampakkan diri.

Dan di komputer keempat yang sedang diawasi Sora adalah komputer yang menampakkan gambar Sara yang— entah bagaimana caranya kini berhadapan dengan seorang Megurine Luka di atas tebing. Sara adalaha penembak jarak jauh, sedangkan Luka adalah penembak jarak jauh, dekat, dan menengah. Dapat dipastikan siapa yang akan kalah jika saling berhadapan seperti ini.

Sora kembali mengerang. Yuuma tak ada di dekat Sara. Earphone ada pada Yuuma, otomatis Sara tak akan mendapatkan informasi satupun. Tak ada waktu untuk melihat e-mail Sora di tablet tipisnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

Jujur, baru kali ini Sora panik. Biasanya pemuda itu tetap keep calm and stay cool, namun kali ini tidak bisa. Mau minta bantuan teman-temannya yang lain tapi mereka juga sibuk dengan misi masing-masing. Mau minta bantuan Yowane Haku— senpai tergalaknya, bisa-bisa ia disantet karena mengganggu pekerjaannya. —Harus minta bantuan ke siapa dong?!— Sora menjerit panik di dalam hatinya.

[Sora! Hoy.. Sora!]

Sora tersentak, suara Miku terdengar di telinganya. Sora menggeser kursinya, memperhatikan komputer yang menunjukkan bagian Miku. Tapi hanya ada Miku, Megurine Luki menghilang. Bagaimana bisa musuhnya hilang tanpa sepengetahuannya?! Oh iya, Sora kan dari tadi hanya mengawasi Yuuma dan Sara.

"Ada apa Hatsune-san?" Sora bertanya, berusaha membuat suaranya menjadi stabil se-stabil-stabilnya.

[Kau tahu posisi Suiga Sara, Kurokawa Kokone, dan Yuuma?!]

Sora menggigit bibirnya, perasaannya tak enak saat mendengar pertanyaan Miku. Pemuda itu segera menggeser kembali kursinya pada komputer terakhir yang menampilkan banyak titik. Damn it! Ada satu titik kuning menuju ke arah Sara.

Mata Sora beralih ke arah titik dimana Miku berada seharusnya, titik itu bergerak, sepertinya Miku tengah berlari.

"Kalau kau mencari Megurine Luki, ia pergi menuju arah Selatan. Kau akan bertemu Sara yang tengah melawan Megurine Luka."

[Begitu. Baiklah, terima kasih.]

"Berhati-hatilah kepada dua Megurine bersaudara itu. Mereka berdua dapat bergerak dengan sangat cepat."

[Ya.]

* * *

><p>"Siapa kau?" Yuuma merutuki mulutnya yang rada-rada.<p>

Selama ini Yuuma tidak pernah menanyakan nama musuhnya karena ia memegang teguh motto 'jangan banyak omong, habisi saja'. Namun sepertinya semenjak kenal dengan Sara, Yuuma jadi tertarik dengan identitas musuh. Sara membawa pengaruh buruk terhadap Yuuma sepertinya.

"Hakasane Muyo." pemuda itu menyeringai. Melihat seringaian Muyo membuat Yuuma terbelalak.

Dia.. dia orang yang mengambil Mayu!

* * *

><p><strong>Jujur, nama Ânembóriūs terpikir begitu aja kalau ngegabungin mereka berempat (Luki, Luka, Muyo, Gumiya) —,,—a. Jadi maklum lah kalau nama grup mereka kaga ada artinya #dihajar <strong>

**Ngomong-ngomong soal Ânembóriūs, nama Zerstörúng Sara ambil dari bahasa... entah Sara lupa #plak Yang pasti arti nama Zerstörúng adalah pemusnah. Jahahaha... **

**Dan sepertinya, image cool Miku luntur gara-gara salah bergaul #plak Terima kasih untuk review-nya! **


	5. Bab 2 : bagian 3

**Vocaloid = Yamaha corp., etc. **

* * *

><p>Hatsune Miku berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Selatan, earphone ia lepas, berinisiatif untuk mengandalkan instingnya kembali seperti biasa. Dragunov ia dekap dengan erat, tak lama kemudian ia sudah dapat melihat sosok pemuda berambut soft pink yang menggunakan pedang dan pemuda pirang pucat yang menggunakan pisau bedah beserta belati.<p>

Yuuma dan Hakasane Muyo— nama pemuda pirang pucat yang sempat ia dengar dari bisikkan lirih Yuuma beberapa saat yang lalu. Miku tetap berlari mengabaikan dua anak remaja yang saling beradu. Tiba-tiba Miku merendahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan beberapa pisau bedah yang telah dilumuri racun lewat di atasnya. Muyo yang tahu lemparannya berhasil dihindari mendecih pelan.

Rambut panjangnya berkibar, poninya yang cukup panjang juga telah beberapa kali menutupi matanya, namun bagi Miku itu adalah hal biasa yang tidak akan mengganggu gerakannya sama sekali. Suara tembakkan-tembakkan peluru mulai memasuki indera pendengarannya. Lalu siluet seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek tertangkap matanya. Miku segera menyandang tali Dragunov ke bahunya lalu mengeluarkan pistol Walther miliknya.

Kuung. Bidikannya yang tepat dan refleksnya yang cepat berhasil menabrak sebuah peluru yang meluncur ke arahnya. Gadis pirang yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Senpai.."

Miku tak menjawab. Seperti yang ia tahu dari Sora, gadis pirang ini tak bisa beraksi dalam jarak dekat. Seandainya Miku tak datang, kembaran Sora yang satu ini mungkin saja sudah kalah di tangan dua Megurine bersaudara yang terdengar hebat. Miku mengarahkan pistolnya dan segera menekan pelatuk. Peluru dimuntahkan beberapa kali, namun semuanya meleset. Megurine Luki yang sempat menjadi musuhnya dan membuat dirinya 'hampir' terserempet peluru tadi menatap dirinya tak suka.

Miku kembali menembak, Megurine bersaudara pun tak tinggal diam. Ketiganya terlibat dalam acara baku tembak.

"Ukh." Megurine Luki meringis kesakitan. Kaki kirinya terserempet peluru.

Tapi bukan dari Miku. Miku menoleh, mendapati gadis pirang sang ketua misi tengah dalam posisi menembak. Peluru yang menyerempet Luki berasal dari senapan gadis itu.

Miku kembali memperhatikan dua musuhnya. Megurine Luki telah kembali menyiapkan USG-nya. Sedangkan Luka sang adik pergi entah kemana. Miku menyesal sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya tadi, inilah sebabnya Miku benci bekerja sama bersama seorang rekan dalam setiap misi. Perhatian dan konsentrasi-nya jadi terbagi dua.

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya, ia adalah The Princess of Destruction. Solo level 3. Ia biasa menggunakan insting dan pendengarannya untuk menerka dimana keberadaan musuh. Tak perduli ada berapa musuh atau sehebat apakah musuh yang akan ia hadapi. Bahkan misinya yang lalu-lalu lebih berbahaya dibandingkan berduel satu lawan dua— tidak, maksudnya dua lawan dua. Kalau yang dulu ia pernah harus menghadapi 20 orang ber-USG dan 15 Gutling Gun, kepalanya hampir pecah malah. Kalau dibandingkan dengan yang waktu itu, dua musuh yang sedang ia hadapi bukanlah apa-apa. Tapi masalahnya bukan hanya harus menghabisi musuh, tapi juga harus melindungi gadis pirang yang sedang berjongkok di sebelahnya.

Miku tersentak saat insting-nya memberikan tanda bahaya. Hei, sekarang dia sedang berada dalam sebuah pertarungan, tak ada waktu untuk melamun! Miku menunduk lalu menyerbu maju. Pistol telah ia simpan kembali, kali ini ia akan melawan dengan tangan kosong. Naif sekali, huh? Jangan salah, begini-begini juga kakek Miku adalah pelatih taekwondo ternama. Sesepuh profesional kalau kata murid-murid kakeknya.

Miku bersiap memukul, Luki menyambut dengan senang hati keputusan Miku. Pria dua puluh tahunan itu juga menyimpan senjatanya, USG ia sandang di bahu, belati tetap pada tempatnya. Miku memberikan gerakan yang cepat dan tak bisa ditangkap oleh mata. Namun Luki dengan mudah menghindarinya, membuat Miku hanya memukul udara kosong di sebelahnya. Miku merendahkan posisi tubuhnya. Mengangkat kakinya dengan tangan kanan sebagai penopang, wajah Luki nyaris dihantam sepatunya. Tapi bukan Megurine Luki namanya kalau tidak bisa menangkis serangan seperti itu. Miku melompat ke belakang, memberikan jarak di antara keduanya. Miku berlari lagi namun gerakannya kurang cepat, Luki berhasil menendang bagian perutnya. Sakit? Sudah biasa bagi Miku. Gadis itu menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terdorong terlalu jauh.

Miku akui, boleh juga kemampuan seorang Megurine Luki. Tapi Miku tetap menyeringai bangga, kakeknya pelatih taekwondo ternama. Dan ayahnya juga seorang pelatih aikido. Jadi kemampuan seni beladiri Miku bisa dibilang cukup tinggi. Princess of Destruction bukan cuma memiliki kecakapan dalam hal tembak-menembak, tapi juga kemampuan berkelahi dengan tangan kosong pun dia bisa. Tak heran jika ia mendapat predikat Onee-sama terkuat di sekolahnya, Axiom Academy.

Miku gregetan ingin mengeluarkan senapannya dari tadi. Tapi melihat Luki yang ternyata jago beladiri membuat Miku menjadi amat sangat bersemangat untuk bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Miku mencondongkan tubuhnya, berlari maju. Dan bersamaan dengan kuda-kudanya suara tembakan terdengar. Cairan ungu tampak mengalir di luka itu, bersatu dengan darah yang keluar.

Miku gegabah. Dia lupa kalau masih ada dua orang lagi. Hatsune Miku terlalu terlena dengan dunianya sendiri.

Megurine Luki yang melihat Miku dalam keadaan terkejut menggunakannya sebagai kesempatan. Pria itu menendang perut Miku lagi, membuat gadis itu terhempas jauh. Luki memang setan paling licik sedunia.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Miku merutuki kebodohannya. Asik dengan dunia sendiri dan lupa akan dua orang yang tersisa. Miku hampir tertembak. Iya, hampir saja. Namun ketua misinya yang payah dalam pertarungan jarak dekat melindunginya, membuat peluru beracun itu bersarang di kaki kanan gadis pirang itu. Miku dapat memastikan, jauh di sana, seorang Suiga Sora memekik panik melihat kembarannya tertembak. Miku bengong. Masih tidak sadar dari keterkejutan.

* * *

><p>Prediksi Miku salah, di ruangannya, Sora tetap duduk tenang. Awalnya ia memang panik, tapi itukan tadi, jadi yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang ia kembali menjadi seorang Suiga Sora dengan motto keep calm and stay cool.<p>

* * *

><p>Miku bingung, Miku panik. Seorang Putri Penghancur kini tengah panik?! Sungguh pemandangan yang amat sangat langka.<p>

Megurine Luka keluar dari persembunyian, berdiri berdampingan dengan kakaknya. Lalu Miku dapat melihat Luka yang menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Sara dan Luki yang menodongkan pistolnya ke arah dirinya. Slow response. Masih kaget karena hal tadi membuat Miku tak dapat merespon dengan cepat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dor! Miku kaget, gadis itu kembali tersadar. Megurine Luki meringis kesakitan memegang perutnya yang tertembak. Di sebelahnya Luka jatuh terduduk.

"Hyaaaaaa! Bantuan dataaaaaaang!" suara cempreng terdengar, lalu muncul seorang gadis manis berambut pirang diikat side ponytail kecil.

"Kagamine.." bisik Miku.

"Sara-chan.. baik-baik saja kah?" seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan gadis tadi menghampiri Sara yang masih terduduk lemas.

"Baik-baik saja kok!" Sara menjawab ceria, padahal Miku tahu, Sara berbohong.

"Nah, Megurine-san.. terimalah pembalasan kami karena telah melukai sahabat kami yang tercinta!" gadis pirang itu berkata dengan nada ceria, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan suasana tegang ini.

"Cih.. Kagamine."

"Oh! Masih ingat aku rupanya. Sungguh terharu."

"Sayang sekali, kami tidak dapat meladeni anak kecil seperti kalian.. sampai jumpa." Luki dan Luka menghilang di balik asap. Lebih tepatnya kabur.

"Suiga! Hatsune-san!"

Yuuma dan Kokone berlari menghampiri. Miku berdiri, mengerutkan keningnya melihat 'sesuatu' yang dibawa oleh Kokone.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Yuuma bertanya cemas. Miku mengangguk lalu memandang Sara yang tengah berbicara dengan dua anak pirang tadi.

"Ah! Yuuma! Kokone!" Sara melambaikan tangannya.

Kokone berjalan mendekat sambil menyeret 'sesuatu' yang dibawanya. Yuuma juga mendekat, wajahnya suram. Pemuda itu sadar, walau Sara kembali ceria ia tahu gadis itu pasti sedang menahan rasa sakit di kakinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Miku juga mendekat, wajahnya kembali datar dan dingin, hanya saja matanya menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Suiga, baik-baik saja?" Yuuma bertanya, basa-basi, padahal ia tahu gadis itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Baik kok! Adaw!" Sara memekik saat gadis pirang di hadapannya memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Baik apanya?! Tertembak peluru dan terkena racun, itu dibilang baik?! Masih untung racunnya tidak terlalu berbahaya. Coba kalau ini Batrachotoxin, dapat dipastikan kau telah wafat."

"Ah.. pelurunya payah. Kaliber seperti ini mana bisa menembus kaki sampai ke tulang atau malah putus.."

"Eeeeh?! Kalian ingin aku mati? Kau juga Len, harusnya bersyukur dong aku hanya terkena peluru seperti itu. Kau mau kakiku putus?!"

Yuuma tersenyum tipis. Miku diam, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Kokone sibuk mengurus 'sesuatu' yang ia bawa. Sedangkan Sara masih saja berdebat dengan gadis pirang yang sekarang sudah selesai mengeluarkan racun dari kakinya dan tengah membalut lukanya dengan perban.

"Lain kali jangan gegabah dong... kalau lukanya di kaki seperti ini kan repot.. untung sahabatmu yang manis dan pintar ini mantan anggota medis."

"Aku heran, orang sepertimu bisa ditunjuk sebagai ketua misi. Kau kan bodoh."

"Aaah... kalian itu jahaaaaaat." Sara menggembungkan pipinya, lalu mengedipkan matanya seakan telah melupakan sesuatu. "Aah! Kalian belum kuperkenalkan pada teman baruku!"

"Ha?" dua anak kembar itu memiringkan kepala lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Nah Yuuma. Ini Kagamine Rin dan adiknya, Kagamine Len. Mereka kembar, selisih dua menit. Hahahaha..."

Yuuma menghela nafas. Bisa-bisanya ia tertawa saat tahu hampir mati terkena racun kalau tidak ada yang menolong. Sungguh gadis yang tabah eh?

"Rin, Len, ini Yuuma. Aku nggak tahu marganya apa. Dia itu pengembara, kami bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu."

Rin dan Len mengangguk, keduanya dengan serempak mengulurkan tangan. Yuuma terdiam sesaat, lalu menjabat tangan keduanya bergantian.

"Nah, karena sudah saling kenal. Sini kembalikan earphone-ku."

Apa hubungannya sudah saling kenal dengan mengembalikan earphone?— batin Yuuma. Tapi toh, dia tetap mengembalikannya.

"Oy, Kokone. 'Apa' tuh yang kau bawa?" tanya Sara.

Kokone berjalan mendekat lalu menghempaskan 'sesuatu' itu ke pohon di sebelah Sara.

"Adududuh... sialan. Bisa-bisanya aku ditipu." 'sesuatu' itu mengerang kesakitan, sebagian tubuhnya sudah terikat kuat oleh tali.

"Oh... orang toh."

Dari awal Kokone seret juga sudah tahu kaliii...— Miku dan Yuuma membatin dengan 'sedikit' gemas melihat ke'bodoh'an ketua mereka.

"Aah... ini siapa Kokone?" Rin membungkukan tubuhnya, menatap sosok pemuda di bawahnya.

[Nakajima Gumiya, anggota Ânembóriūs. Umur 15 tahun.]

Sora dengan segera menjawab pertanyaan Rin melalui earphone tentu saja, membuat gadis itu manggut-manggut.

"Enaknya diapain yaa..."

Entah mengapa, Miku dan Yuuma memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak mendengar nada suara Sara. Rin yang awalnya sedang memperhatikan Gumiya beralih memperhatikan Sara.

"Len! Jauhkan makhluk ini! Bisa gawat kalau ini makhluk ikutan nengintrogasi benda hijau ini!" seru Rin asal.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku ini apa?!" entah karena apa. Gumiya dan Sara berteriak bersamaan.

Miku dan Yuuma sweetdrope melihat kelakuan teman-teman plus musuhnya. —Sebenarnya mereka ini kenapa sih?— batin Yuuma heran.

* * *

><p>Di lain tempat. Sora hanya dapat memijat pelipisnya.<p>

"Apa mereka hanya akan serius ketika bertarung?" gumam Sora.

Sepertinya Sora sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap teman-temannya. Terlebih kepada adik kembar tercintanya— Sara.

* * *

><p>"Bersikaplah serius." ujar Miku datar dan dingin seperti biasa namun diabaikan oleh teman-temannya.<p>

"Sara, berhentilah bercanda." Kokone yang sedari tadi hanya diam ikut berbicara dengan tatapan mata tajamnya.

"O-oke..." nyali Sara menciut mendapatkan tatapan mata mengerikan Kokone. —Cantik-cantik monster.

Yuuma segera mendekat, mengambil tempat di sebelah Rin, berjongkok lalu membuka ikatan kain di mata Gumiya. Gumiya yang terlepas dari kebutaan sesaatnya mengerjapkan mata, menyesuaikan penglihatannya lebih dahulu.

"Bah! Kalian lagi! Apa tak ada yang lebih keren dari kalian?! Axiom memang payah!" ujar Gumiya dengan nada arogannya.

"Kau mungkin bisa berkata seperti itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya kau tertangkap oleh kami. Axiom Academy."

Jleb! Gumiya terpaksa menarik kembali kata-katanya. Kokone benar, pada kenyataannya dialah yang tertangkap. Oke, jujur.. yang tadi itu hanya gertakan Gumiya. Siapa tahu mereka akan terpancing atau apa, lalu saat mereka lengah, Gumiya bisa langsung kabur. Begitu maksudnya.

"Geez... maaf saja. Saat bertarung dengan perempuan sepertimu tadi aku menahan kemampuanku. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah mati tadi. Hahahaha..."

"Kau bilang begitu hanya untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa kau itu lemah."

Jleb lagi. Gumiya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia bisa melihat seorang gadis pirang sedang bersandar pada pohon di sebelah sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata.

"Heh. Kalau aku lemah, mana mungkin aku ada di jajaran Ânembóriūs.."

"Mereka menerimamu hanya karena kau jenius dalam soal bom. Kalau fisik kau itu payah."

Jleb sekali lagi. Miku memandangnya remeh dengan seringaiannya. Gumiya diam, menundukkan kepalanya. Pundung.

"Kalian.. sebenarnya tahu dari mana..." bisik Gumiya lirih.

[Dari sini.]

Gumiya mengernyitkan keningnya. Tablet? Sejak kapan tablet bisa bicara? Apa ini kiamat?

"Kau itu kurang update tentang teknologi jaman sekarang ya. Dasar jadul. Yang begini saja tidak tahu." kata Rin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Gumiya menundukan kepala lagi. Pundung. Sudah dibilang lemah dan payah, dibilang jadul pula.

[Aish.. sudahlah. Hey kau, Nakajima Gumiya. Katakan pada kami apa rencana kalian sampai-sampai menyerang distrik 5 seperti ini hah?!]

Gumiya masih diam tak menjawab. Yang lainnya pun diam menunggu. Tapi sepertinya Sora yang berada jauh di sana sudah merasa jengkel.

[Ooh~ apa kubocorkan saja pada anggota Zerstörúng kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Megupoid Gumi~!]

Gumiya yang mendengarnya langsung memerah wajahnya, namun segera terkekeh sarkastik.

"Mana bisa kau melakukan itu. Yang ada kau mati duluan saat sampai sana."

"Bisa saja. Saudaraku kan hacker terhandal sedunia." ujar Sara santai sambil 'sedikit' membanggakan saudaranya.

«Berterima kasihlah kepada hacker terhandal di Axiom»

Oh ya, Gumiya ingat. Gadis bernama Kokone itu pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Gawat.. rahasianya bisa ketahuan. Gumiya pundung lagi, namun segera terkekeh saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Hahaha... masih tidak bisa. Megupoid-san berada jauh dari distrik 5. Anggota Zerstörúng maupun Ânembóriūs tak ada yang mengenalnya."

"Ah! Aku baru ingat. Megupoid Gumi kan temanku di distrik 11 dulu! Sebentar.. biar kucek dulu apa aku masih menyimpan nomornya atau tidak."

Gumiya langsung mengeluarkan aura suram. Dalam hati berdoa agar kontak Megupoid tak ada di handphone Yuuma.

"Ah! Ada!"

Prang! Gumiya hancur. Yuuma menunjukkan handphone-nya pada Gumiya. Di situ ada sebuah nomor dengan nama 'Gumi-san' lengkap dengan fotonya yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pucat. Itu memang Megupoid, gadis yang disukainya.

"A-aku tidak perduli! Toh, aku tetap tak akan membocorkan rahasia kalaupun kau meneleponnya!" seru Gumiya dengan suaranya yang berani dan wajah ketus yang memerah malu.

Tsundere..— pikir mereka semua terkecuali Kokone. Kalau boleh jujur, Miku dan yang lainnya ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang juga. Tapi rasanya agak-agak juga kalau tertawa lepas di saat penting seperti ini.

[Oh.. ya sudah. Bagaimana kalau kukatakan saja rahasia terbesarmu?]

Gumiya tersenyum sinis, meremehkan siapapun yang berbicara lewat tablet itu. "Apa contohnya?"

* * *

><p>"Hm.. bagaimana kalau soal kau menangis dengan kencang saat SMP karena diputusin pacar pertamamu? Oh ya.. jangan lupa kau merengek-rengek seharian pada Namine Ritsu sahabatmu." ujar Sora sambil menyeringai jahil.<p>

Di komputernya Gumiya mengerjapkan mata. Lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

[Apaan?! Hanya gara-gara hal itu jangan kau kira bisa membuatku membocorkan rahasia!]

Sora diam lagi. Sedangkan di komputernya Rin sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kalau ini adalah game tahan tawa, mungkin Rin telah didiskualifikasi. Ah, sepertinya Sora mulai ngelantur.

"Ya ya ya.. kalau begitu bagaimana dengan rahasiamu yang ini? Sampai umur tujuh tahun kau masih demen bermain boneka bersama Misaka Miki dan Ohara Mizuki?"

[Gyahahahaha!]

Rin makin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sara menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya dengan tubuh bergetar, dapat dipastikan gadis itu tengah tertawa. Sora juga bisa melihat wajah Hatsune Miku yang memerah seperti menahan tawa.

[Ti-tidak! Dasar pemfitnah! Aku tak pernah bermain boneka!]

Sora menghela nafas, dasar kepala batu. Susah sekali membuat anak yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu menyerah. Bagaimana caranya ya?

Sora mengerutkan kening, berpikir sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ia menampakkan cengiran khasnya. Ada satu senjata lagi!

* * *

><p>[Kalau kau masih bertahan. Kukatakan saja ya~!]<p>

Gumiya sudah komat-kamit dalam hati mendengar suara Sora, keringat dingin terus keluar. —Semoga bukan yang itu.. semoga bukan yang itu..

[Kukatakan saja yaa, Gumiya uke termanis~!]

Jangan! Jangan! Jangan!— Gumiya menjerit dalam hati, tetapi gengsi menunjukkannya pada musuh-musuhnya, padahal belum tentu yang akan dikatakan Sora adalh rahasia paling memalukannya. Rin dan Sara masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, Miku menyerah dan akhirnya tertawa— padahal Sora belum memberitahu apa rahasia terakhir Gumiya.

[Baiklah Gumiya-chan~!]

Kentara sekali Sora ingin mempermainkan Gumiya di sini. —Wahai dewi fortuna... buatlah mulut orang itu diam..

Sora yang tahu Gumiya masih tetap pada pendiriannya terkekeh pelan.

[Aih.. sepertinya Yokune Gumiya kita ini masih mau bertahan.]

"Yokune?" Kokone yang satu-satunya tidak tertawa atau menahan tawa bertanya heran.

[Iya.. Yokune. Begini ceritanya. Dulu Gumiya punya teman, cowok paling populer di sekolahnya. Namanya Yokune Ruko...]

**Jangan! **

[..terus, Gumiya, Ritsu, dan Gumi sedang bermain game. Truth or Dare, Gumiya kena. Dia memilih Dare agar tampak berani di hadapan Gumi. Padahal Dare membawa malapetaka baginya.]

**Hentikan! **

[Ritsu dengan jahatnya memberikan misi pada Gumiya. Gumiya harus menyatakan cinta pada seseorang lalu mencium bibirnya tepat di depan seluruh anak sekolah termasuk guru apalagi Ritsu merekamnya...]

**Terkutuk kau tablet! **

[Parahnya.. Gumiya harus bercrossdresser menjadi cewek.]

**Jangan jatuhkan harga diriku lebih dari ini tablet sialan! **

[Dan yang menjadi korban pernyataan cinta serta ciuman pertama Gumiya yang Ritsu pilih adalah...]

"YOKUNE RUKO!" seru Sara dan Rin kompak karena dapat menebak hasil akhirnya lalu kembali tertawa.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Dan seorang Nakajima Gumiya si ahli bom pingsan di tempat gara-gara Sora.

[Duh... sepertinya aku keterlaluan ya. Harusnya aku tidak membocorkan semua rahasia memalukannya..]

Benar, Sora. Kau sungguh terlalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajaja~n.. update! Update! Err... gimana menurut kalian? Tambah gaje kah? Sisi cool Miku muncul lagi kah? <strong>

**Oh ya, soal Ruko. Karena dari gender Ruko itu 90% laki-laki dan 10% perempuan. Jadi Sara bikin Ruko menjadi cowok populer di sekolah Gumiya dulu sebelum bergabung dengan Ânembóriūs (ribet amat namanya yak? #plak #kan elu yang buat). Ritsu juga Sara bikin sesuai gender aslinya, cowok. Hanya saja di saat-saat tertentu dia bercrossdresser jadi cewek seperti Aoi dari Kaichou wa Maid-sama! atau Gasper dari High School DxD. **

**Um.. soal Gumiya ciuman ama Ruko, tahulah pasti Sara terinspirasi dari mana. Yap! Benar! Naruto! #plak **

**Oh ya.. sepertinya Sora dan kawan-kawan (minus Kokone) tambah OOC ya? Hahahaha... **

**Jaa ne, minna-chi. Sara tunggu responnya. **

**p.s : Ohara Mizuki itu sebenarnya VY1 Mizki. **


	6. Bab 3

**Vocaloid = Yamaha corp., etc.**

* * *

><p>Hakasane Muyo berjalan mondar-mandir di tempatnya. Matanya terpejam, tampak tak ingin diganggu sama sekali. Muyo berhenti, lalu kembali membuka matanya. Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu menolehkan kepalanya, mengawasi seorang gadis yang berumur 7 tahun yang tertidur dengan wajah berantakan di atas kasurnya.<p>

"Hah.. apa yang harus kulakukan pada gadis ini?"

Muyo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bukan keinginannya untuk menculik gadis kecil itu, tapi ini perintah atasannya. Jujur, Muyo tidak terlalu suka melukai anak-anak apalagi perempuan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ânembóriūs sedang terancam, kalau mereka tidak menuruti kemauan Lael Fredrich maka orang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka akan lenyap. Muyo tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Gumiya tak kembali?! Bagaimana ini?!"

Muyo mengerutkan keningnya. Di luar kamarnya pasti sedang terjadi keributan antara Luki dan Luka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Muyo, keluar dari kamarnya.

"Gumiya tak kunjung kembali. Menurutku dia berhasil ditaklukan oleh anak-anak Axiom itu.." ujar Luka.

Oh great! Sudah cukup 'dia' ditawan oleh Lael. Sekarang Gumiya yang jatuh ke tangan anak-anak Axiom.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Ck.. mengambil kembali Gumiya tentu saja! Tanganku gatal sekali ingin merobek-robek wajah duo Kagamine itu." Luki terkekeh mengerikan, membuat adiknya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Dendam kesumat apa sih kau pada duo Kagamine itu? Mereka kan hanya anak kecil.."

Muyo menghela nafas melihat ke'akrab'an Megurine bersaudara itu. Muyo tahu pasti alasan mengapa Luki begitu membenci duo Kagamine lebih dari siapapun. Tapi pemuda satu itu tampaknya tak ingin terlibat dalam ke'akrab'an mereka.

* * *

><p>Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Yuuma menghela nafas. Pasrah dijadikan 'babu' oleh teman-temannya. Secara, dia ini satu-satunya laki-laki jangkung. Kagamine Len? Belum apa-apa pemuda itu sudah jatuh duluan. Memang apa sih yang dikerjakan Yuuma? Tidak terlalu heboh sih, hanya menggendong tubuh seorang Nakajima Gumiya yang pingsan gara-gara keisengan mereka.<p>

Awalnya, Yuuma pikir tubuh Gumiya itu ringan, secara tinggi Gumiya hanya mencapai lehernya saja. Tapi ternyata tubuh Gumiya beratnya minta ampun, sampai-sampai Yuuma berpikir— Ini anak makan barbel kali ya? Nasib Yuuma memang tak selalu beruntung. Kalau boleh sih, tadi ia terima saja tawaran Kokone agar gadis itu saja yang membawa Gumiya. Tapi biarpun musuh, Yuuma juga masih punya hati. Kan kasihan Gumiya kalau harus diseret-seret dengan santainya oleh gadis yandere satu itu.

Memikirkannya, Yuuma kembali menghela nafas— lagi.

"Kalau menghela nafas terus, nanti cepat tua lho." celetuk Rin yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Justru karena dia menghela nafas terus jadinya cepat tinggi." Sara ikut-ikutan.

"Eh? Iyakah? Hei, Len! Sana menghela nafas terus-terusan supaya nggak bantet!"

Yuuma menahan tawa, Miku berusaha membuat wajahnya tetap netral, Sara cekikikan, Kokone tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Len? Pemuda manis itu sedang bergalau ria karena dikatai bantet oleh saudaranya sendiri. —Dasar tidak tahu diri— batin Len.

[Kalau Len bantet, berarti kau juga dong Rin..]

Rin ikutan galau. Gadis itu lupa, mereka kembar, tinggi mereka sama. Kalau dia mengejek Len bantet, otomatis dia mengejek dirinya sendiri, senjata makan tuan rupanya.

Selagi si kembar sedang bergalau ria, Yuuma merasakan pergerakan di punggungnya.

"Nggh.."

Oh, sudah bangun rupanya— batin Yuuma. Gumiya mengerjapkan matanya, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sesuatu berwarna pink, layaknya permen kapas. Rasanya pasti manis.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memakan kepala anak itu Nakajima."

Gumiya tersentak, Yuuma mengerjapkan matanya. Kokone yang berjalan di belakangnya tetap memasang wajah dinginnya. Gumiya menatap lekat-lekat benda pink di hadapannya, dengan kesadaran penuh. Oh hell! Dia hampir saja berpikir untuk memakan kepala manusia! Mau jadi apa dia nanti? Ghoul?

"Woy.. turunkan aku." ujar Gumiya saat tahu ia sedang berada dalam gendongan Yuuma.

"Kalau diturunkan, nanti kau pasti kabur.." ujar Miku datar.

"Kau boleh turun kalau kakiku sudah sembuh." tambah Sara yang berjalan perlahan-lahan dibantu oleh Miku.

Gumiya menundukan kepalanya, pemuda itu malu. Bagaimana jika Megupoid-san melihatnya? Oh.. Gumiya harap bumi akan langsung menelannya. Eh, tunggu. Kenapa di saat seperti ini sempat-sempatnya dia memikirkan Megupoid Gumi? Otaknya sudah korslet.

"Ah!" Len memekik. Menunjuk sebuah gua yang sangat tersembunyi. "Kita bisa beristirahat di sana!"

"Uwaaah! Akhirnya! Ayoooo!" Sara melepaskan tangannya dari Miku dan dengan bodohnya berlari ke arah gua.

Gubrak! Sudah pasti ia akan terjatuh kalau mengingat keadaan kakinya. Teman-temannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum. Gumiya sweetdrope. —Rasanya berbeda dari yang tadi.

* * *

><p>"Hiks.. hiks..."<p>

Seorang gadis kecil menangis sesenggukan melihat keadaan rumahnya yang terbakar. Orang tuanya masih berada di dalam, tetapi si jago merah telah melahap habis rumah kecilnya.

"Ayah... ibu.." gadis itu berbisik lirih, rambut pirang pucatnya berantakan. Kakinya terluka karena sempat terkena api tadi.

Srat! Trang! Kedua bola mata gadis itu membulat. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang pemuda jangkung. Melindungi dirinya dari pisau yang tadi terarah padanya. Gadis itu shock, tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak.

Pemuda jangkung tadi berjongkok, lalu memeluk dirinya yang masih shock.

"Tenanglah.." bisik pemuda itu.

Seperti sihir, gadis kecil dalam dekapannya mulai merilekskan tubuhnya. Dan kembali terdengar isakan kecil si gadis. Pemuda itu berdiri, membawa gadis kecol yang ditemuinya tadi dalam gendongannya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat berbahaya itu.

"Yuum... Yuum... Yuum.. Yuuma! WOY BANGUN!"

Yuuma tersentak kaget mendengar sebuah teriakan cempreng tepat di telinganya. Mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, Yuuma dapat melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut di hadapannya.

"Dasar. Yang lain sibuk menyiapkan ini-itu, kau malah asik-asik tidur!" protes gadis itu.

"Maaf.. maaf. Kau sendiri? Tidak melakukan apapun?" Yuuma mengusap telinganya yang masih berdengung akibat teriakan super tadi.

Gadis pirang di hadapannya bersedekap, dengan dagunya ia menunjukkan sebuah perapian yang tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Karena kakiku masih sedikit sakit, jadi aku disuruh membakar ikan hasil tangkapan dua BaKagamine itu." katanya cemberut, lalu beranjak pergi menuju perapian dengan langkah tertatih.

"Sara, dia itu paling malas disuruh memasak. Katanya lebih baik disuruh lari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali dibanding masak yang membosankan. Padahal masakannya enak."

Yuuma manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Len yang sepertinya melihat wajah kebingungannya tadi. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, hanya terdengar suara omelan Gumiya yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Heeeei! Makan malam sudah siap niiih!" Sara berteriak nyaring, sehingga suaranya menggema di dalam gua yang cukup luas ini.

Semua segera berkumpul, termasuk Gumiya yang diseret oleh Rin. Sungguh nasib yang malang. Mereka semua duduk melingkar, Gumiya duduk di antara Kokone dan Rin. Setelah membagikan ikan kepada seluruh anggota, Sara dan yang lainnya segera berbisik kecil 'ittadakimasu' lalu menyantap makan malam mereka masing-masing.

Gumiya hanya bisa menelan ludah, tangan dan kakinya terikat. Terus bagaimana caranya dia makan? Mana mungkin dia makan layaknya seekor kucing. Pluk. Gumiya mengerjapkan mata, daging ikan yang tampak empuk itu kini menempel di bibirnya.

"Ayo makan." orang yang menyodorkannya adalah teman berdebatnya sejak tadi, Kagamine Rin.

"Tidak perlu." ujar Gumiya ketus. Gengsi karena harus disuapi.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya kau makan?! Sudahlah, ayo.. makan saja!" Rin bersikeras ingin menyuapi Gumiya. Dua-duanya sama-sama keras kepala.

"Kau saja yang makan. Aku tak perlu!"

"Aku sudah selesai makan! Kau mau makan tidak?! Atau kuberikan saja pada adikku yang tampaknya masih kelaparan!"

"Eh? Aku?" Len yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya menunjuk dirinya sendiri bingung. Padahal pada kenyataannya ikan bakar Len belum habis sama sekali.

"Sudah kubilang aku..."

Kruyuuuk~! Rin menyeringai puas, wajah Gumiya memerah. —Perut sialan, dasar bodoh. Kenapa berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat?!

"Ayo, dimakan saja." Rin kembali menyodorkan ikannya disertai senyuman lembut.

Gumiya dengan malu-malu kucing menempelkan bibirnya lalu memakan sedikit demi sedikit ikan yang disodorkan oleh Rin sambil memandang gadis pirang itu.

Yuuma, Miku, Len, bahkan Sora yang jauh dari mereka hanya bisa terdiam sweetdrope. Bukan, bukan karena tingkah laku Rin dan Gumiya yang sudah seperti orang pacaran. Melainkan orang yang berada di belakang mereka yang kini tengah menabur-nabur kelopak bunga sakura yang entah di dapat dari mana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ketua 'bodoh' mereka, Suiga Sara yang berada di atas pundak Kokone yang berlari bulak-balik mengikuti instruksi Sara.

Dasar bodoh— batin keempatnya.

* * *

><p>Luki mengerang frustasi, pria itu tak kunjung berhasil melacak keberadaan kawannya— Nakajima Gumiya. Si ahli bom paling jenius sedunia— menurut Luki. Sekarang dia tidak tahu apakah Gumiya selamat dan berhasil kabur atau tengah ketakutan sambil menunggu bantuan atau malah sudah mati.<p>

"Masih belum ketemu?" tanya Luka yang dengan santainya duduk di atas sofa sambil minum kopi.

"Belum. Bagaimana dong? Aku kan bukan ahli komputer yang bisa hack sana-sini." keluh Luki sedikit khawatir dengan nasib teman seperjuangannya.

"Ya sudah. Biarkan saja."

Luki patah hati. Temannya sedang dalam bahaya, dengan santainya adik tersayangnya mengatakan 'Ya sudah. Biarkan saja'. Sungguh terlalu.

"Hei. Aku dapat e-mail." Muyo yang sejak tadi menghilang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa handphone-nya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Luki dan Luka bersamaan.

Muyo mengerutkan kening, agak heran dengan kekompakan mereka yang tiba-tiba. Lalu pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak ada alamat e-mail-nya."

"Coba kulihat." Luki merebut handphone Muyo tanpa aba-aba. Luka segera duduk di sebelah kiri Luki sedangkan Muyo di sebelah kanannya.

Ctaar! Seakan tersambar petir, ketiganya terdiam dengan wajah yang tidak enak dipandang ketika membuka e-mail misterius itu. E-mail itu berisi sebuah foto, foto teman mereka. Nakajima Gumiya yang malu-malu kucing makan sambil disuapi seorang gadis manis berambut pirang madu— rival abadi Luki, Kagamine Rin.

Mereka di sini sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, di sana Gumiya malah enak-enakan makan disuapi gadis manis. Dasar.. sialan kau Gumiya.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh komputer dan alat-alat elektronik lainnya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang terkikik kecil. Ya, siapa lagi? Dialah Suiga Sora.<p>

Ternyata Sora lah yang mengirimkan foto 'romantis' Gumiya dan Rin pada tiga anggota Ânembóriūs lainnya.

"Hahaha... rasakan itu." bisik Sora yang ulah isengnya sedang kumat sepertinya.

Tak ada Sara yang bisa dijahili, Ânembóriūs pun jadi. Sora memang terlalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Short? Gomen... Sara lagi gregetan banget kepengen nyisipin adegan romance GumiyaxRin. Entah mengapa, Sara merasa mereka berdua manis banget, meskipun lebih manis RinxLen . plak/ **

**Oh yeah! Sara sendiri nggak tahu bakal jadi apa alur fic gaje ini X3. Mohon bantuannya senpai! **


End file.
